


Sharing is Caring

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Here you guys go. I asked if you wanted a Whiskey & Merlin x reader fic and boy howdy did you guys say yes. This is really smutty so be aware it’s rated R. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think please!





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up in medbay. And as your eyes open you have no idea where you are. You see three people standing around you. You assume at least the one in the lab coat is a doctor.

“How did I get here?” You say as you look at her.

“You were shot in the head while we were on a mission. You shot the guy who shot me but he had buddies. Don’t you remember?” Whiskey said as he played with his hat in his hands out of worry.

You gave him a blank look which obviously saddened him.

“Y/N, remember Glasgow two years ago. You said you would never forget that night.” Merlin said, grabbing your hand gently.

“You don’t remember anything do you?” Ginger asks as she steps forward.

You shake your head as you pull you hand away. “I don’t remember that. And I don’t remember any of you.”

The three agents shoulder slumped in sadness, wracking their brains to try and find some way to trigger your memory. Suddenly ginger perked up and ran to the nearby computer. You stared as she brought something onto the screen. It was a picture of a couple.

“Do you remember them?” She asked. When you shook your head she explained. “They are your parents. Their dead. Killed by an intruder in your home.”

Like lightning, all of your memories came rushing back! It hurt, a lot.

“Ack!” You yell as you close your eyes. As you slowly open them they focus on Merlin and Whiskey, who were in front of you. “Merlin? Whiskey? Ugh my head hurts.” You said as you grabbed the side of your head where the bullet wound was.

All three sigh with relief. Whiskey and Merlin quickly go over and hug you tightly.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again darlin.” Whiskey said, his voice cracking.

“Aye, sweetheart.” Merlin said as he kissed the top of your head.

 

“I don’t need help carrying such a small bag Merlin. Besides I don’t remember having so much stuff.” You laugh as you watch Merlin and Whiskey unload the car of your things and a few others.

“You’re injured lass, we are just trying to help.” Merlin retorted as he passes through the doorway into your quaint home.

“Then why is Whiskey carrying things. He got shot twice in the side!” You counter.

“That’s because Whiskey here is stubborn like a mule.” Whiskey said as he patted your head, passing through the doorway as well.

You sigh and shake your head as you close the door to your home. “Well thank you for bringing them in, but I only had one bag. Why are there three?” You question the two men, hands on your hips.

“Well darlin I’m not leaving you until I know your okay. This is the first time you’ve been shot in the head and I don’t want anything to happen.” Whiskey said as he grabbed one of your hands and gave you a pouty face, trying to persuade you to let him stay.

“Aye, I agree. After how Harry was when he was shot in the head the first time and how much trouble he had. I just want to be here if you need me.” Merlin said as he looked lovingly at you, brushing a strand of hair out of your face.

“But she doesn’t need two watched over her, so I’ll stay and you skedaddle.” Whiskey said slowly turning towards Merlin.

“But you’re injured! You can't be fully capable of catering to every situation.” Merlin said, turning towards whiskey, squaring his jaw.

“I’ll show you how capable I am.” Whiskey takes a step towards Merlin, making them inches apart.

“Try me cowboy.” Merlin says with a cheeky smile.

“Alright, alright!” You interject in between them, pushing the apart. “Why don’t you both stay, since your stuff is already here.

The two men look at you, then back at eachother.

"Fine. But only for you.” Whiskey said with a huff as he went to pickup his bag.

“Agreed.” Merlin said, giving you an apologetic smile.

Merlin had decided to clean your wound as Whiskey prepared dinner for the three of you. It was a delicious dinner and even Merlin praised Whiskey’s skill.

“Well, time to clean the dishes!” You say as you start to gather all the dirty plates.

“Oh no! You aren’t doing anything strenuous tonight. Just go sit on the couch and watch the telly.” Merlin said as he quickly stood up and graves the plates from you.

“I agree. Besides who’s goin to clean my wounds, hmm?” Whiskey said with a smile that made your heart beat faster.

As you go to sit on the couch you see put of the corner of your eye whiskey taking off his shirt. His muscles rippling as he did so even though his abdomen was wrapped because of his wound. He plopped down onto the couch to the right of you. You loved to stare at his bare chest.

You quickly set to work of changing the bandages. As you got up to go grab the medkit across you room, Whiskey gives your butt a loving pat and squeeze making you yelp.

“Whiskey!” You whisper to the man as you glare.

“Everythin alright love?” Merlin asked from the kitchen.

“Yes everything’s fine.” You say giving him a smile.

As you returned you quickly finished your task, blush gracing your cheeks. “What are you playing at Jack?”

“Aww, I’m just playin darlin. I’m just happy to have you back in my arms.” He said as he pulls you closer.

“As am I.” Merlin said sitting down to your left side and placed a hand on yours, smiling sweetly.

You lean back and snuggle against the two men, making sure not to aggravate Whiskey’s wound.

After a few moments of watching tv you hum to yourself, “This is nice.”

“I happen to agree.” Whiskey said as he leaned down and grabbed your chin. He pressed his lips to yours softly. As he pulled away you notice him giving Merlin a smirk.

Merlin quickly retaliated and grabbed your chin himself and pulled you in for a very lustful kiss. As Merlin deepens the kiss you feel Whiskey’s hand start to wander over your legs. After a few seconds he makes his was to rub on your inner thigh with his gentle touch.

You moan into Merlin’s mouth and break the kiss for air. As you both notice where Whiskey’s hand is and the lustful look in his eyes Merlin decided to join in. He started to kiss your neck and run a loving hand through your hair.

You moan in pleasure at their menstruation’s and look at whiskey. He was slowly unbuttoning you blouse and kneaded your breast.

“I think someone’s excited.” You say as you place a hand on Whiskey’s leg, near his crotch.

His member was visibly stiffening through his trousers. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll show you excited.”

The two men looked at each other and nodded, silently understanding the other. Merlin quickly striped you of you blouse and bra while Whiskey deftly unbutton your pants.

“We were so worried about you.” Merlin said in your ear. His voice low and rough, making you shiver with need. He slowly took off his shirt and tie, giving you a wonderful show.

“Neither of us left your side the entire time.” Whiskey said as he unbuckled his pants, showing of how hard he really was.

You bit you bottom lip to stifle a moan at the sight of what you had done to him. You then turned to Merlin who was doing a similar display. This time you couldn’t help but moan.

Whiskey laid you down on the couch and he kisses you hard and fast, one hand gliding down your stomach towards the building heat in between your legs. You looked to the side and saw Merlin rubbing himself through his underwater, fully erect and already leaking precum. You gasp as Whiskey’s finger tips graze the bundle of nerves over you underwear.

“Whiskey please.” You beg, already soaking wet and shifting your hips, needing more friction.

Whiskey smirks and his hand dives into your panties and feels how wet you are. “My, my. All ready for us I see.” He quickly yanks off your underwear leaving you naked on the couch.

You could hear Merlin moan as Whiskey did so. He was now pumping his stiff cock and had discarded his underwear to the side. You beckon him closer, swiftly replacing his hand with yours. You see his knees go weak as you graze the tip with your thumb.

You hear Whiskey shift in front of you as you lay on the couch. He had also discarded his pants and underwear and was grabbing your hips to get a better position. After he got settled, he positioned his hard cock in line with your entrance. He slowly entered you, making sure that he didn’t hurt you.

You then see Merlin kneel and grab you chin. You know what he wants, making you lick your lips. Merlin lines himself up with your mouth and pushes past you lovely lips. The taste of him makes you moan. As soon as you start to pick and suck Merlin, Whiskey slowly starts to pump himself inside of you.

Merlin throws his head back as you suck and lick the tip. You moan sending a shiver up his spine as Whiskey picked up his pace and was now pounding into you.

“Fuck darlin. You pussy is so good.” Whiskey moaned as he was getting close to his peak.

“If you want to feel good, you should try her mouth. Shite. I’m close.” Merlin pants and he starts to move his hips in time with your mouth, getting deeper and deeper. Soon Merlin came in you mouth. Pulling back he let some of his fun go over your face.

As he did so you absent mindedly tightened around Whiskey’s cock, sending him into pure bliss. He quickly pulled out and came all over your breasts and stomach.

The two men sat back panting, trying to recover from what was the best orgasm there had in months.

“Shit darlin you had me coming before I could even try and get you off.” Whiskey says as he leans you up to kiss you, the taste of Merlin’s cum still on your tongue.

“Then let me try.” Merlin smirks. He moves to the end of the couch and pulls you towards him so that your legs were over his shoulders. He starts kissing your inner thigh as he kneads you ass.

You squirm in anticipation. “Hamish please.”

Whiskey moves to get a better view of what Merlin was doing. He quickly starts to play with your sensitive nipples as he kisses you again, this time deeper.

As Merlin got closer to your pussy you could see him lick his lips. Once he made contact with you, your hips bucked in pleasure. He licked and sucked you till you came undone, coming hard on his mouth.

“Hell yes! Hamish!” You scream as you his your second wave of orgasm as Merlin sucked on your clit. Finally your body went limp. The two men chuckled at how hard you had him.

“Damn Merlin, you did a mighty fine job of that. But next time it will be my name she screams.” Whiskey said as he grabbed you hand.

“Alright, we’ll see about that.” Merlin chuckles.

You look between the two men and laugh, “What was that about not doing anything strenuous?”


	2. Closet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s was a late afternoon at Statesman HQ. You were walking down one of the many hallways as you were working on paperwork. You had your head down and were oblivious to everything around you.
> 
> Out of nowhere you were pulled into a nearby closet. It was fairly large and empty, except if the person who pulled you into it. You look around and as you eyes adjust to the dim light of the closet you find Whiskey smirking down at you.

It’s was a late afternoon at Statesman HQ. You were walking down one of the many hallways as you were working on paperwork. You had your head down and were oblivious to everything around you.

Out of nowhere you were pulled into a nearby closet. It was fairly large and empty, except if the person who pulled you into it. You look around and as you eyes adjust to the dim light of the closet you find Whiskey smirking down at you.

“Well, howdy darlin. Fancy meeting you here.” Whiskey says as he leans in to kiss you. It was soft and wanting but still brief.

“Whiskey? What are you doing here?” You ask in a hushed voice trying not to let others know you were in the closet.

The two of you and Merlin had been seeing each other for a while now but still had to keep it a secret from others. So you would just have to be content with secret rendezvous like this for now.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks because of that mission I’ve been on. I missed you.” Whiskey said sweetly. He steps closer and inadvertently brushes his crotch against you. You could feel that he was hard, making you smile.

“I missed you too Jack.” You say with a devilish smile as you brushed your hand against his crotch.

Whiskey’s breath hitched as he smiled. “You know what would make it all better darlin?”

You nod as you get down on your knees and start to unbuckle his pants. As you start to pull out his member you notice how hard he really is. Is surprises you when it comes out from the elastic of his underwear and smacks you on the cheek.

“Sorry.” Whiskey says quietly.

“Why would you ever be sorry for this?” You say as you lick the shaft of his cock from base to tip.

You hear him moan as his hips buck, making his cock slip in between your lips, making you smile. Suddenly you hear the doorknob turn. In shock you freeze.

“Y/N? Why did you go into a closet?” Merlin said before he fully registered what was going on.

Whiskey immediately tries to cover you with his hat and quickly looks up and locks eyes with Merlin. You swiftly turn your head to look and Whiskey’s dick comes out of your mouth with a satisfying pop. Merlin sees the situation and closes the door. He looks at you and smirks.

“Well, well. Looks like we have a party going on in here. Mind if I join?” Merlin says as he leans down and kisses you.

You push away Whiskey’s hat and turn more to where you could easily look up at both men. With quick hands you undo his belt and pants. Pulling out Merlin’s penis, you quickly get to work sucking and licking to get him hard.

“Such a good girl. So obedient.” Merlin smirks.

You retaliate by sucking hard on the head of his cock, which was now stiff, making Merlin weak in the knees.

“Heh. Looks like you got told.” Whiskey laughed.

To get back at whiskey you decided to start jerking him off. Slowly at first but quickly picking up pace.

“F-fuck darlin.” Whiskey stuttered, not ready for the sudden stimulation.

As you pump Whiskey’s dick you could see precum building up on the tip. And you could taste Merlin’s as you swath your tongue over his tip, making you moan. The two men looked at each other and smiled.

Needing to feel friction yourself, you lift your skirt up and start to touch yourself through your panties.

“Looks like our little lass is feeling a little neglected.” Merlin said, tilting his head to the side a little to get a better view of you.

“Well? Why don’t we help her out” Whiskey says as he grabs you arm and gently lifts you to where your standing.

You are facing Merlin who slowly trail his fingertips up your legs and toward you underwear. He helps you out of them while Whiskey busies your mouth with his, giving you fleeting yet hot kisses. As he took them off he noticed how wet you were.

“Such a naughty girl isn’t she?” Merlin asked Whiskey.

“She was getting off on sucking us wasn’t she?” Whiskey asked, already knowing the answer.

You whimpered because of the lack of contact, shifting you hips so that you got the much needed friction from humping Merlin’s dick.

That was enough foreplay for Merlin because he grabbed your thigh and lifted it to where it was level with his hips. He expertly lined himself up with your entrance and slowly pushed his way in.

You threw your head back, giving Whiskey room to suck and nibble on your neck. Trying his best to resist the urge to leave a hickey. Soon Merlin picked up the pace and was properly fucking you. You leaned back against Whiskey for support against the thrusts.

“Don’t leave me hanging here darlin.” Whiskey growled into you ear.

You moved your hand that wasn’t hanging onto Whiskey’s arm that was around your waist and started to stroke his cock again. His breath grew ragged in your ear.

Your ecstasy grew and grew until you came hard with Merlin pumping his cock inside you.

“Fuck!” You moan and you come down from your orgasm.

“Looks like it’s my turn, hmm?” Whiskey said, lifting you off of Merlin’s dick and pulling your ass towards him. He kisses your shoulder as he gently bends you over. He lines himself with you cunt and pushes his way in.

Because you were bent over you were perfect height with Merlin’s crotch. As Whiskey started to pound into you, you took Merlin’s shaft on you mount and started to suck him off.

“Oh fuck you’re good at that Y/N.” Merlin moaned as he started to thrust into your mouth while holding your head in place.

You could tell that both were close by the pace they were going at. Merlin was fucking your face while Whiskey was pounding into you from behind so fast there were slapping noises coming from behind you.

You still Merlin’s hips and take his dick out of you mouth with a pop. “If you keep going like that Jack I’m going to cum.” You pant as Whiskey pounds into your pussy. As you his the peak of your orgasm, you can feel your walls tighten around Whiskey’s dick.

“Fuck I’m so close!” Merlin said as you moved yourself off of Whiskey’s dick.

“Well here.” You said as you got back on your knees and started to suck Merlin again. This time bobbing your head faster than before, making him hit the back of your throat. Soon you tasted Merlin coming into you mouth as he held the back of your head and held you there as he finished. As you pulled away you swallowed all the cum in your mouth. “Now it’s your turn Jack.” You said in a seductive tone.

As you took his cock in your mouth you could feel Whiskey shiver in pleasure. You could almost tell how close he was by how much his dick was throbbing as your bobbed your head back and forth. You wanted to taste his cum so bad you started to stroke his as you sucked the tip, sending him over the edge.

“Y/N! Fuck!” He yelled out as he sent wave after wave of cum into your mouth.

As the three of you fixed your clothing and exited the closet there was a piece of paper on the floor that you nearly slipped on.

“What the…?” Whiskey muttered under his breath.

You bend over to pick it up, giving the two gentleman a teasing view of your ass. You pick it up and turn it over. It was a handwritten not to the three of you.

As you read the note out loud your face became redder and redder. “Dear Whiskey, Merlin, and Y/N. I notice the three of you were having a little fiesta in the closet. Next time you might want to be a little more quiet for the rest of us. From Champ.”

“Oh dear Lord!” Merlin said as he covered his blushing face with his hand.

“Welp. Now that’s a way to let your boss know about your relationship with your coworkers.” Whiskey covered his red face by bowing his head so that his hat was in the way.

Thank goodness for heartfelt reunions and understanding bosses.


	3. Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk I to your home only to notice a few more coats on the rack than usual. As you enter the main entry way you use soft footsteps. As you turn the corner you see Whiskey sitting on the couch and Merlin standing behind him.

You walk I to your home only to notice a few more coats on the rack than usual. As you enter the main entry way you use soft footsteps. As you turn the corner you see Whiskey sitting on the couch and Merlin standing behind him.

“Hey there darlin.” Whiskey said with a smile as he took off his hat.

“Ah the you are. We were wondering when you would get home.” Merlin said with a soft smile.

You stood there bewildered for a moment, then shook your head out of the clouds and asked, “What in the world are you two doing here?”

They both gave each other a knowing smile.

“You know it’s polite to call or text before coming over. I know I gave you both keys but still. What are you two planning?” You continue, putting your hands on your hips.

Whiskey stands and walks over to you. “We’re sorry for scaring you. We just wanted to be here when you got home.” He kisses your temple then looks at Merlin. “As for the plan. Well…”

As if it was a cue, Merlin steps around the couch and steps in front of you. He gently grabs your hand, rubbing you knuckles with his thumb. “Do you remember the conversation we had about mention out kinks?”

“Of course. We would bring them up as we were ready and discuss them together.” You said nodding.

“Well, I have two I would like to try.” Merlin said, his nervousness showing through his voice.

“Okay. What are they?” You ask giving him a soft smile trying to relax him.

He swallows, hoping you won’t be weirded out by it. “I call them voyeur and command kinks. I, um, I like to instruct the action while watching. Kind of like what a director would do.”

“And you’re okay with that Whiskey?” You turn to the other man.

“As long as it’s him and I’m with you I’m good.” Whiskey smirks. “And the fact that the last few times all three of us have done it it’s been the best sex I’ve ever had.” He chuckles.

You kiss whiskey, fast and hard. “Well? Aren’t you going to take me to the bedroom?” You smirk.

“Well, boss man?” Whiskey says turning to Merlin.

Merlin give a short sigh of happiness. Then he suddenly turns serious, his accent going thick. “Kiss her and take her to the bedroom. Strip her as you go.”

Whiskey does as he’s told and kissed you longingly and deep. He slowly starts to walk you towards the bedroom, which is thankfully not that far. As he walks He strips you of your shirt and pants leaving you in your underwear. As the two of you get to bedroom, whiskey throw you onto the bed.

“How’s that boss?” Whiskey asked, out of breath from the heated kiss.

“I wanted her completely naked but I think this will work much better. Now you strip, completely.” Merlin said as he found a seat in a chair that was in the corner of the room.

Whiskey made quick work of his own clothes, eager to get things started. And as he took his underwear off his stiff cock showed how ready he really was.

You bit you lip wanting to dive right in but then quickly remembered merlin. “Merlin?” You ask.

“Whiskey why don’t you play with her tits a bit. Warm her up.” Merlin said with a smile at you.

Soon Whiskey was laying next to, giving Merlin a good view of the two of you. Whiskey slowly started to massage your breasts. Quickly your nipples became hard from the stimulation and poked through the fabric.

“Take them out and suck on them.”

“Yes sir.”

There was a grunt from Merlin’s corner and you saw him playing with himself through his trousers.

Your breath hitches as you feel Whiskey’s tongue circle your naked nipple, making it even harder. He starts to twist and play with one with his hand as he sucks and licks the other. You start moaning for more as you shift your hips, wanting friction down at your core.

Whiskey takes note of this an pulls away from sucking your tit with a pop. “I think mamacita here is read for a bit more boss. What do you want me to do?”

There was a short pause then Merlin said, “Eat her out through her panties.” His eye trained in the two of you, his face strained in pleasure.

Whiskey quickly hope of the bed and pulls you to the edge where he is. He get down on his knees and throws one leg over his shoulder, and positions the other to give Merlin a view. Whiskey looks towards Merlin to see if he was doing everything right. Merlin gives him a nod of approval.

Soon Whiskey’s mouth was on you clothed cunt, making you moan and your hips buck. He gave you long, teasing licks of his tongue. He the sucked your clit through the cloth, making you whine.

You toss your head at Whiskey’s expert tongue until you landed to see Merlin biting his lip.

“Merlin, sir. Please!” You beg as you reach for him.

“Not yet sweetheart. Whiskey why don’t you use two of your fingers and have some fun.” Merlin says looking you dead in the eye.

Whiskey smiles and nods. Pulling you panties to the side, whiskey slowly enters you with two of his rough fingers. His pace would be agonizingly slow if it weren’t for him sucking on your clit.

You had a hand tangled in Whiskey’s hair and were biting you lip. You needed something else. You look over at Merlin and could see his erection outlined in his pants. That was it. “Please Merlin. I need you. I need your cock in my mouth. Please sir, let me suck a dick.” You beg.

“Such a naughty girl. Fine, some you asked so nicely.” Merlin said as he unzips his trousers, making your hear skip a beat. “Whiskey, get back up on the bed and have her suck you off. And while your at it, take her underwear off and continue your fun.” He finished as he took his cock out of his trousers. He was hard enough you could see him throbbing from where you were on the bed.

Whiskey did as he was told and positioned himself above you to where you could suck him. Not wait any longer you took his dick into your mouth, immediately tasting his precum on your tongue. As you lifted your self to get a better position you felt Whiskey return his finger to the entrance of your pussy. As he entered you could feel how wet you were. And as you picked up the pace of your menstruation of his dick, Whiskey picked up his own pace as he sloped your underwear off with ease.

As you felt the return of his mouth to your clit you could feel Whiskey’s hips move in time with his strokes, wanting deeper in you mouth. You happily obliged, taking him so deep that he hit the back of your throat.

You could see out of the corner of your eye, Merlin was stroking himself as he watched the to of you. “Whiskey, why don’t you make our naughty girl cum for me.”

Whiskey hummed against you, making your clit vibrate as he hooked his fingers in just the right way to send you over the edge. As you came you continued to suck Whiskey’s cock.

“Ah, ah, ah did I tell you to make him cum? No I didnt.” Getting up from his seat, Merlin pulls your chin to the side making Whiskey’s dick pop out of your mouth. “Do you know what i do with girls who dont behave?”

You shake your head as Whiskey falls to the side, away from Merlin.

“Jack!” Merlin said in a stern tone. “Fuck her as hard as you can.” He said as he stood next to your face, cock teasingly close to your mouth. Testing to see if you would obey him.

Whiskey returns to the edge of the bed and moves you to meet his hips. He positions himself to your entrance and slams into you, holding your legs up since you were on your back so that he could get deeper.

“Oh fuck!” You moan.

Whiskey’s pace was so fast there was little time for you to get used to the feeling of him inside you. You could hear the slapping of his hips against your ass. You look up at Merlin to see that he’s returned to stroking himself and has picked up his pace as well.

Quicker than the first, much like Whiskey’s pace, you can fast and hard on his dick. Your insides squeeze Whiskey’s dick, making him cum deep inside you, his cum spilling out of your hole. Merlin soon follows and cums all over your face.

Whiskey soon pulls out, making more of his cum spill out of your gaping pussy. He flops down onto the bed beside you, panting. Merlin lays down on the bed above you, panting as well.

“Fuck.” Whiskey exclaimed.

“Uh-hu.” Merlin said dazed

“I can see why you like that Merlin. ‘Cus being on the other end was pretty hot.”

You looked up at Merlin and catch him looking at you. You turn over you give him a wet, lust filled kiss. You giggle at his dopey smile. “That was amazing Hamish.” You emphasized you words with soft kisses.


	4. In the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Merlin?” You say as you walk into the man’s office. He was at his desk and looking down. You thought he must be checking his phone, but that was to he left. “Have you seen Whiskey anywhere?”
> 
> “Oh, Y/N! N-no I haven’t seen him.” Merlin said with a shakey breath, turning his head to look at you.
> 
> You thought it was strange that he didnt turn his chair arouns to greet you like he always does. That’s when you notice Whiskey’s hat on top of one of the CPU’s

“Hey Merlin?” You say as you walk into the man’s office. He was at his desk and looking down. You thought he must be checking his phone, but that was to he left. “Have you seen Whiskey anywhere?”

“Oh, Y/N! N-no I haven’t seen him.” Merlin said with a shakey breath, turning his head to look at you.

You thought it was strange that he didnt turn his chair arouns to greet you like he always does. That’s when you notice Whiskey’s hat on top of one of the CPU’s

As you slowly walk closer you ask, “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m f-f-ine.” Merlin said as he accidentally let out a soft moan.

“Oh I wasn’t talking to you Merlin.” You say as you yank Merlin’s rolling chair backwards. This causes something, or rather someone, make a loud pop as Merlin’s dick was pulled away suddenly. “Well this is a nice revelation.” You smirk.

“Listen, Y/N! I can explain!” Merlin started to say but was cut off by your mouth on his.

As you pull away you give Whiskey, who is now crawling out from under the very spacious desk a wink. “And how did this happen?”

“Howdy to you too darlin. Well, it was like this.” Whiskey said as he sat up on his knees, stretching from being hunched over under the desk. “I walked in to give this ole boy,” he gave a thumb point to Merlin, “some paperwork when I caught him looking at pictures on his phone. Now I would have said nothin bout it except they were pictures of you that you had sent both of us. And when I asked him about it he got all kinds of flustered. Then he chewed me out for interrupting him.”

“And what did you do about being caught Merlin?” You ask, running a hand through Whiskey’s short black hair.

“I told him he could suck my fat cock and leave. How was I supposed to know that he would actually do it.” Merlin said calmly as he could as he ran a hand down your waist to your rump.

“And now?” You ask, looking between both men. They had puzzled looks on their faces so you decided to spell it out for them. “Aren’t you going to invite me to join?”

Whiskey inhale a ragged breath and Merlin pulls you closer to him. “I thought you’d never ask.” He says as he swiftly and easily lifts you onto his lap to where his cock is between your loucious thighs.

Whiskey pushes you skirt up and grabs a hold of your black silk panties. As he pulls them down the fabric pushes down Merlin’s hard cock. And as the piece of fabric passes the tip, it springs back to an upright position and slaps against your now wet pussy, making Whiskey give out a wonderful moan.

And with that moan Whiskey grabs a hold of Merlin’s dick and starts stoking it while using the other hand to hold you in place while he eats you out. His moustache whiskers brush against your clit, sending a shiver down your spine.

As you moan Merlin gives you a kiss and lifts your hips by wrapping his arms around your legs and you grab a hold on the chairs arm rests for balance. Whiskey takes his cue and lines up Merlin’s cock with you soaking wet opening. As Merlin let’s you down a bit, he enters you. Making you hover above his hips so he could thrust into you, Merlin starts to set a quick pace.

As Merlin is thrusting into you, you feel Whiskey’s warm lips and tongue at your clit. You throw your head back in ecstasy, you were close. As Whiskey licked where Merlin’s cock was entering you, you could hear Merlin’s ragged breath. He was close as well. You came hard when Whiskey sucked on your clit again, you walls tightening around Merlin’s aching dick.

Merlin quickly pulls out of you and commands, “Jack, finish me off.”

Eagerly, Whiskey dives in and starts sucking on the head of Merlin’s pulsating cock. Merlin quickly cums in Whiskey’s skilled mouth. The American swallowing all of it.

In the after glow of your orgasm you come up with and idea. You slip of of Merlin’s lap and grab your panties. Righting your clothing you turn your head to the boys. “Meet me at my place in three hours. I have an idea.” You say with a sly smile and you walk out of the room.

 

Three hours had passed and the two men were eagerly walking to your door. Merlin was the one to knock. You opened the door and what they saw gave them both a shock and excitement.

You were wearing bright red lingerie made entirely of lace so nothing was left to the imagination. It hugged every curve like it was holding on for dear life. As you beckoned them in they say you were also wearing the stiletto heals they had bought you, making you ass look fantastic as you walked back towards the stairs up to your bedroom.

You made it up the stairs in quick fashion. It almost looked like you were climbing up them with no shoes at all instead of bright red stilettos. The boys were climbing the stairs soon after you and as they turned the corner into the bedroom their faces had big smiles plastered on them.

You say on the bed in you skimpy lingerie and heels with your legs crossed to accentuate you perfect thighs. The lights were dimmed and the area was littered with candles, making the entire room, and you, look heavenly.

“So what was this idea you had darlin?” Whiskey asks as he walks into the room, taking it all in.

“Well…” You start tentatively. “ I’ve always liked the thought of pegging and today the way Whiskey was just… He seemed like such a good little cowboy sucking you off, I thought he might be interested in a little sub play.” You said motioning to the dildo and straps that lay on your dresser.

“Well, I’ve never considered something like that. But hey, we’ve tried a bunch of stuff I’ve never even herd of. So, I guess it’s worth a try. Who knows I might like it.” Whiskey said looking between you, Merlin, and the strap on.

You stand and walk over to him. You cup his face with both hands and bring him down for a kiss. “Thank you Jack.”

“Anything for you darlin.” Whiskey says with a sweet smile.

“Alright then. Time for someone to get undressed.” Merlin says, slipping and arm around Whiskey’s waist, pulling his hat off and setting it on the dresser.

Whiskey quickly undressed, starting with his shirt and boots. As he does strip you kiss him again and guide him to the bed. You then push him down onto the mattress and kiss his neck.

As Whiskey trys to wiggle out of his pants and underwear, you kiss and suck you way down his neck and chest down to his abdomen. When he finally gets he underwear off he is already standing straight up and leaking precum. He was obviously excited for this venture.

When you finally get down to Whiskey’s dick he was already a moaning mess, probably from the fact he didn’t get a release from earlier that day. You licked the shaft from base to tip and the plunged it into you mouth, deep throating it right away.

Merlin chuckles at the sight as he started to undress, already out of his trousers and his sweater. He then looks toward the dresser to where the strap on was and noticed something else. He picks up a leather crop from next to the strap on. “And who is this for?” Merlin questions.

You turn to look at him, never taking the cock from your mouth. Your pupils dilate as you see Merlin half dressed, standing there with the crop. You say your hip, wagging you ass in the air, hinting to him who it was for.

“Alright. But if it gets to much you tell me, okay?” Merlin says as he walks over and grabs one of your ass cheeks. He spanks you lightly at the end of his words.

You wag your ass again and moan as you continue to such Whiskey’s dick. Merlin starts off much too soft for your liking, but soon he is dealing back and spanking you hard enough to make you ass burning red. He rakes his fingernails down you back causing red line to swell up, much to your delight.

“My, my. I knew you like this stuff, but I never knew how much.” Merlin chuckles.

You moan as you circle Whiskey’s tip, making his hips jerk upward and his hands grab the sheets. His dick pops out of you mouth as Merlin gives you a particularly hard swat.

Merlin smirks as he says, “I think he’s ready for some prep work. Don’t you think my dear?” Locking eyes with whiskey he twirled his finger telling the other man to turn over. Whiskey does as he’s told and gets on his elbows and knees.

You quickly grab the lube from the bedside table and spread some on your fingers. You play with his opening and ask, “You okay?”

Whiskey shifts backward into your fingers making one slip inside him. He gives a long drawn out moan.

Merlin comes up behind you and places a hand around your waist. “I think that’s a yes.” Merlin is now naked and has the strap on in his hand. He hands it to you as you push another finger inside of Whiskey, pumping them back and forth.

As you take your fingers from Whiskey, the man gives a low whine. This is soon cut off as he sees you putting on the strap on. He then grabs one of the pillows at the head of the bed and holds it in his arms so that he has some support. He smiles and it smells like you.

After you get it on you tighten the stabs. As you do the tip rubs against Whiskey’s asshole making the man moan. You smile as you grab the lube once more and pour some on the strap on. You position yourselfwith his entrance.

“Are you ready?” You ask Whiskey.

He gives you a nod and a wink. You slowly enter him, making sure he’s okay. As you get half of the strap on into him you stop and let his get used to the thickness.

“I’m good darlin.” Whiskey says as he lets out a breath.

You slowly start to thrust into him. You soon pick up your pace and start to properly fuck him. As you do so Merlin starts to play and knead your breast, leaving a trail of kisses around your shoulders.

“I could fuck him better.” Merlin says with a kiss to your neck.

“Oh yeah?” You say as your hips slow.

“Yeah.” Merlin smirks

“I doubt it.” You challenge.

Merlin pulls your hips to him, making you pull out of whiskey

“Oh fuck!” Whiskey moans. His face is in the pillows and he has fists full of your sheets.

“You don’t get to tell me that without punishment sweetheart.” Merlin growls in you ear. “You best be a good girl and sit over there while I show you how it’s done.”

You give Merlin a huff and you get off the bed, taking the strain off. You find a seat on the chair that was in the corner of the room.

Merlin grabs Whiskey’s waist with one hand as he pours some lube on his dick. He shivers at how cold it is. He then positions himself with Whiskey’s opening and slowly pushes in.

Whiskey gasps and Merlin enters. “How the fuck you you bigger that that thing. Fuck yes!” Whiskey says into the pillow.

Merlin smirks at the off handed praise. He looks toward you on the chair only to see you touching yourself with one hand and playing with your nipple with the other.

This spurs Merlin on as he slowly starts thrusting. “Damn! You’re really tight. So damn good.” He says as he started to pick up speed.

You moan from your chair as you start to finger yourself.

Merlin looks over at you and smirks. “Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes sir.” You say with an eager nod.

“Good. Now come over hear and let out cowboy have some fun eating you.” Merlin says, never breaking his pace.

You walk over and climb onto the bed near Whiskey’s face. As you get into position Whiskey kisses your inner thigh. He notices that you have no seat to your lingerie. He moans as he dives into your pussy. He goes straight for your clit and even adds two fingers easily into your dripping cunt. It’s not long until you cum.

Whiskey isn’t too far behind you as Merlin is now pounding into his ass. He hits a certain spot and that sends Whiskey over the edge. He cums in waves in sync with Merlin’s thrusts. By the end of it he has his face hurried on you thigh and has no strength left in his arms. The only this keeping him up is Merlin’s grip on his waist.

Merlin soon pulls out of Whiskey. “I’m so close. I want to cum on both of you.” Merlin says as he starts to stoke his cock.

Whiskey smiles up at you and mustard the strength to push himself up. The two of you get o. Your hands and knees in front of Merlin and open your mouths, ready for him.

Merlin soon hits his peak and cums all over your faces. Once he spurts the last of his load onto you two, Whiskey grabs your chin and kisses you.

“Fuck I love you two.” Merlin pants as he falls back onto his butt on the bed in exhaustion.

You giggle and give him a wink. “And you say I have bad ideas.”

Both boys give you a chuckle.


	5. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just What is sounds like. Valentines Day with your two favorite men.

It had been a long day at the office. Heck, it had been a long week. You had been so busy you lost track of the days. You were looking forward to resting and maybe some cuddling from either Whiskey or Merlin if they happened to drop by. But what you hadn’t expected to see when you opened you door and flipped on the light switch was rose petals.

Rose petals and candles specifically placed in a trail. You follow the trail of rose petals up the stairs, dropping off your coat the things as you went. As you open the door to you bed room you find who is responsible for the trail. Merlin stood on his knees on top of the bed wearing nothing more than a smile and his glasses. Whiskey was similarly dressed, only with his hat, and he was laying across the foot of the bed.

“Well if this isn’t a pleasant surprise.” You say mostly to yourself.

“Well howdy there darlin.” Whiskey said as he moved the hat away from his crotch to reveal his hard member. He tossed to where it landed perfectly on top of the dresser.

“We’ve been waiting for you sweetheart.” Merlin said, the lust practically dripping off of every word. His member was also hard. You could tell they had been very eager for you to get home.

“I forgot that you two had a surprise for me for Valentine’s day. I guess I forgot sorry.” You said as you drifted your way over to the bed.

As you got close enough Whiskey propped himself up on his elbow. “S’ alright darlin.” He said as he was greeted by the loving caress of your hand across his cheek. You could tell he had freshly shaved because of how smooth his face was. While you smiled down at Whiskey, Merlin grabbed your chin gently and kissed you softly.

As the two of you parted lips, Merlin let out a hungry growl from deep in his chest. You watched his eyes flicker between your lips and your eyes. He was nearly out of patients. But you wanted to see how far you could push before he broke.

Merlin’s hand moved from your chin, down across your neck. You saw Whiskey move to join the two of you. That’s when you decided what you were going to do.

You quickly took a step backwards, just out of Merlin and Whiskey’s grasp. “I think I need to freshen up a little for you boys.” You taunted. You turned and walked towards the bathroom swaying you hips and smiling, much the the dismay of the two aroused men on your bed, unzipping your dress as you went. As you paused at the doorway to the bathroom you let the piece of clothing drop, leaving you in nothing but your underwear, stockings, and heals.

You look over your shoulder to see both Merlin and Whiskey clenching their jaws and fits trying everything they could to restrain themselves from bending you over right there. “I’ll be back soon.” You said with a sneaky grin.


	6. Sweet Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of the last chapter, thats why it was so short.

As you closed the door you could see that it was all the two men could do to not rush the door and pull you back to the bed. You laugh to yourself.

You needed to take a shower to unwind a bit but knew that you couldn’t take long. You were happy that you had placed new undergarments in the bathroom just in case they had any ideas that night. Your morning self apparently remembered it was Valentine’s day and set up some sexy lingerie for the boys. You smiled because it was some that they had bought for you but had never seen you wear. Tonight was going to be fun.

You quickly took a hot shower, making sure to not get your hair wet because that would be a pain wouldn’t it. The hot water rolled over the swell of your breasts. The lather of the soap ran down you spine and over your round ass cheeks. The warmth definitely loosened up your muscles after the long day that you had. But you made sure not to take too long.

You soon turn off the water and dried off as fast as you could. You made sure you were cleanly shaved and smooth. As you did so you could hear Merlin pacing outside the door and Whiskey telling the Scot to calm down.

You chuckled as you slipped the tight mesh stockings on. As you put on the rest of the sexiest pieces of clothing that you had you tried to come up with a game plan for what you wanted.

Now you were fully clothed in the skimpy lingerie, or as fully clothed as you could get with a pushup bra and crotchless panties, you opened the door to find a very disgruntled Merlin and a dopey smiling Whiskey.

“Finally!… fuck!” Merlin said as he looked you up and down.

“My, my. Well aren’t you a pretty picture.” Whiskey said as he got up from the bed where he was sitting.

“Sorry to keep you two waiting.” You say with a smile. You look down to see that Merlin had a bead of precum dripping from his tip, making your smile widden.

Merlin then pulled you closed to him to where you were flush with him. He kissed you forcefully, pushing open your lips with his invading tongue. As he did so you could feel his forceful hands guide you towards Whiskey.

You break the kiss once you see something in Whiskey’s hands. A rope. You knew exactly what he was going to to by the twinkle of mischief in his eye. The three of you had talked about your kinks in a safe place to where everyone could give their input. You had each agreed to certain things, or at least to try it once. And rope play was one that had interested all three of you.

You smile and nod at Whiskey as you got up onto the bed. You stayed very still as Whiskey and Merlin order you around and tied you up.

“Now put you hands above you head.” Whiskey said sternly, trying to hide how happy he was to see you so obedient. He was wrapping your hands together with the thick yet soft rope when you saw the other end that Merlin had go up above your head. You noticed a hook in the ceiling that wasn’t there before you left this morning. You were right, this was going to be fun.

As the continued to tie you up they had you stand for maximum height. Then you felt a hand on your throat from behind. You froze.

“Shhh shhhh. It’s all fine. How about some restrictiveness here hmm?” Merlin cooed into you ear with a sly smile.

You nodded and let out a held in breath, relaxing your head and neck. Merlin slowly removed his hand from your throat only to replace it with a bit of rope.

“Now darlin, he’ll have control over the tightness through our little session so don’t be afraid to tell us if it gets too much.” Whiskey said sweetly, knowing that once the fun began there would be no way to warn you.

“I understand.” You said making sure you were still under the menstrations of their work. They had you nearly on the tips of your toes and Whiskey was abput to pull you higher and tie it off.

“Do you remember to safe word?” Merlin asked as he tied of your breathing restraint.

“Go leor, right?” You asked, you voice kind of tensed from the rope on your throat.

“That is correct sweetheart. Now open up.” Merlin said flatly as he stood behind you.

You knew once the gag was put in things would get real. You took a deep breath in as you hung in the air, or as much as you could. As you did so Merlin inserted the ball gag that had air holes for you and secured it to your head. That’s when you felt the sharp sting of a swat from Whiskey who was on his knees off to the side of you hanging self.

“Umpf!” You said through the gag. You glared at the man daring him to do it again.

“Don’t look at him like that!” Merlin growled and swatted you harder.

You just bit down on the gag and looked forward. You were helpless to their punishments, which made it all the more exciting. Another swat from Whiskey and you let out a moan.

“You at such a naughty girl for making us wait.” Merlin growled as he spanked you again, this time increasing the ferocity. He knew just how much you could take and made sure this was nowhere near that, wanting to build the pain.

Again, Whiskey hit you ass cheek, harder than ever before, eliciting another moan from you as you swayed back into his hand. He then groped your ass so hard he left marks from his nails.

“Merlin I’m not sure how long I can resist tasting her” Whiskey said in a low, huskey drawl.

“Then why don’t you take a taste?” Merlin smiled evily.

Whiskey smiled sneakily. He then got on his knees in front of you and yanked your underwear down, making you squeak. “Look how wet you are from your punishment.” He said as he ran a finger in between your legs and rubbing your arousal. His touch was light and made you whine for more.

“This whore wants more, Jack. Best give it to her.” Merlin chuckled.

“Nah, I think she’s not ready quite yet for me.” Whiskey smiled. He quickly moved your legs over his shoulders. His face just inches from you aching cunt. His breath breezing your wetness.

You twisted and turned, trying to get some type of friction. That’s when you feel a slap on you ass so hard it took you breath away. You look up and back to see Merlin smirking.

“Whores stay still.” Merlin said as he grabbed your chin and forced his mouth on yours. He kissed you deeply, his tongue exploring you mouth like has never kissed you before.

That’s when you feel Whiskey’s tongue grace your folds and invaded you. You moan loudly into Merlin’s mouth. Your hips involuntarily buck into Whiskey’s mouth. You could feel Whiskey’s moustached smile on you pussy. He grabbed your ass and gave it a hard spank.

You looked back to Whiskey and gave a pittify whine. He looked up at you from where he was eating you out. You were going to moan at the sight of him but Merlin tightened the rope on your neck making you choke on the moan, making Merlin chuckle.

The lack of oxygen and the wonderful feeling of Whiskey between your legs was almost too much. Your need was achingly hot and you needed more friction. So you did what you hated to do, you gave in.

“Please Jack, more.” You begged through the gag and the choking tightness of the rope on your neck.

All you herd was a chuckle and then felt the true onslaught of his mouth. You back arched as he picked and sucked on your clit. As he came up for air you saw a string of either spit or your juices trailing from his mouth.

“I think she’s finally ready.” Whiskey said as he let go of your legs, letting them fall off his shoulders. He stood and caught one of your legs. He lined himself up with your entrance. You saw that he already had a condom on, he probably put it on while tieing you up.

As Whiskey pushes himself inside you feel his thickness. He wasn’t gentle and was large. But the preparations that he had done made it slide in with ease.

“Like a glove.” Whiskey chorted as he hilted himself inside you.

You herd rustling behind you and you looked to find Merlin on his knees now. He smiled up at you and said, “Now it’s my turn.” He then slapped both ass cheeks and held his hands against the red marks he and Whiskey had left. Then Merlin pushed open your ass cheeks and dove right in, eating out your ass.

That’s when Whiskey started to thrust. He quickly found a pace for himself. He then gripped you chin to make you look at him. “Pay attention slut.” He said in a stabbing tone.

His dirty talk and the feeling of your ass getting eaten out made your pussy tighten, eliciting a growl from the two men at the same time.

It wasn’t long until you felt Merlin’s mouth leave your ass and replaced by one of his long, large, boney fingers. The digit slipped right into your hole making you moan a deep rumble.

Whiskey picked up his pace as Merlin started to pump his finger inside you, stretching you out. You herd then felt Merlin spit near your hold adding some lubrication. Then you felt another boney finger stretch your hole.

This went on for a few moments then Whiskey started using his mouth and free hand to play with your nipples. The stimulation nearly sending you over the edge. But sadly Whiskey saw how close you were and stopped right as you were about to hit your limit. And Merlin noticed it too and stopped his motions and pulled out his fingers, making a popping sound as he did.

“The little bitch nearly got ahead of herself didn’t she?” Merlin said as he stood up and grabbed a condom off the table next to him.

“I think she needs to be taught a lesson in obedience.” Whiskey agreed.

You whined at the lack of movement. Then a surprised gasp fell out of your mouth as you felt Merlin quickly thrust himself inside your ass. You had never felt this full.

The two men soon started an agonizingly slow pace and fell into rhythm with each other, rocking the bed at the same time. You let you head lull back as you got used to them inside you.

Silently the two men coordinated their next move while you let you eyes flutter shut. Then seemingly out of nowhere they quickened their pace significantly. You eyes shot open and your eyes met a very smug Merlin.

You could feel how close they were by the pulsing of the dicks inside you. And you were about to tip over the edge. You whined again to tell them just how close you were.

They picked up speed and because erratic in their thrusts, falling out of time with each other. They were thrusting so hard that Whiskey gripped you thigh so tight it would definitely leave a bride. And Merlin scrapped his finger nailes down you back so hard he broke skin, leaving welts of blood where he had been.

As you came your body tightened and convulsed as the two men left an onslaught of kisses and sucks all over your body. They were deffinetly leaving hickeys in places where everyone would know what you had been up to.

Then suddenly you felt whiskey pull out and saw him rip the condom off his hard dick. He then gripped his dick and gave it a few strokes as he came streaks on cum. They flew onto your breasts and stomach.

You moaned as you felt Merlin pull out as well. He set you on your knees and walked around to your front. You gave his stiff dick a few a handful of stokes and cum streamed out of his tip onto your face.

Once the cum hit your face your wished you didn’t have the gag on so you could taste it. “Merlin, could you…?” You said through the gag as you motioned to it.

The man happily obliged as he huffed and took off the gag for you. Immediately your tongue darted out to lick up the cum close to you mouth. You then leaned you head down and lapped at the cum on your tits. You herd the two men who stood above you moan. That’s when you knew that tonight was not over, it had just begun.


End file.
